Mental Block
by Kin-Kitsune-Chan
Summary: Wisely is forced to attend one of Cyril's fancy balls. While there, he meets a very interesting enigma... OC character, no pairing. Drabble.


Warning: This drabble contains an Original Character. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Like the rest of the Noah, Wisely was proud of his abilities. He could tear apart someone's mind in seconds, and if that failed, just crush their skulls with telekinesis. Understandably, he'd never paid the Earl any mind when he had told him that there would eventually be someone who the white haired Noah couldn't read the mind of. Even when he'd thought about it, he'd expected it to be an exorcist with some sort of innocence centred around their own mental abilities.  
Thus, it wasn't surprising that _this_ had thrown him for a loop entirely. Cyril, his adoptive 'father' in the eyes of the humans who associated with them, had insisted he attend one of the Earl's fancy balls. All of the attendees had bored him entirely; he could read them as easily as a child's picture book. He'd amused himself with that for a while, using his mindreading power to see what some of the men especially thought of the Noah family and got a few lucrative deals and rumours for his trouble. Wisely had even played nice with the ladies, acting charming and interested as the Earl had instructed him firmly. He felt smug when it seemed a lot of the younger girls were staring after him when he walked away. It had all been going well until Tyki had spotted a group of women looking over in one direction and talking in whispers, clearly disgusted with whatever was happening. Cursing his natural curiosity, the mind reader had obligingly gone over to see what was occurring and had found himself mesmerized.

A particular young girl he hadn't been introduced to yet was sitting with a small group who were obviously either family or very close friends, seeing as she was leaning on one. The British teen could see immediately what the whispers were about though; her 'dress', as it were, was very revealing. Her midriff was bare and the material that covered her breasts had long tassels hanging from it. On her wrists were small bands with swathes of material coming from the back of her top and further tassels hanging down that almost touched the floor. The skirt, if it could be called that, was open at the front and pooled around her long legs, showing them off. On closer inspection, there was more than one layer to the garment, the top being pure, brilliant white and the layers below being various shades of blue and purple. Covering the intimate areas were a pair of what looked to be boxer shorts, or a female equivalent of them. He also couldn't help but notice that her feet were bare.  
Wisely couldn't help the blush that sneaked onto his face and moved closer. When he attempted to read the girl's mind to find out her reaction to all the talking around her, he stopped and frowned. He couldn't get into her head at all. All that he got were mixed lyrics from songs with the actual songs playing in the background, which confused him. He would read the mind of whoever he pleased, but right now he was unable to get into some teenager's head. The Noah tried again, pushing a little harder this time. He had to physically steady himself as he was suddenly assaulted with the full volume and depth of the music, gasping inaudibly as he stared outright at the other. She was looking back at him innocently, pulling her skirt round to cover her legs, then she turned her head back and grinned at something one of the others said, nodding with a laugh. Wisely glared at the back of her head, pulling back his power so he didn't drown in the sounds crashing through his mind.

When the Earl had said there would be someone who he couldn't read the mind of, he'd expected it to be some powerful exorcist with a mental based innocence, _not_ some teenage girl without any obvious power to speak of. The Noah male was floored completely, not understanding how it was possible. It couldn't be that she'd noticed him probing her mind; even the other Noah didn't notice when he did that. Deciding suddenly that he couldn't be bothered, Wisely simply turned and walked back to Cyril as Tyki swept past him, some plain looking woman hanging off his arm. He resolved to figure this enigma out at some point.

For now, he was going to go be lazy and repair his bruised pride.

Feeling relieved as they exited the building after the end of the ball, the object of the mind reader's bruised pride stretched out a little and cracked her neck and shoulders, gaining a few disgruntled mutters to stop doing that from her friends. She gave them the same innocent look as she'd given Wisely, the only difference being that not one of them fell for it. Complaining about how she nearly blew their cover, one male with steel blue hair shoved her playfully and smirked at her from behind his glasses, silver eyes flashing in amusement. He had been watching when the unsuspecting Noah had been nearly bowled over by the volume of the music inside his head. The female laughed and shoved him back, hiding behind a taller teen with deep green hair. The three laughed, ignoring how the other two in their little group rolled their eyes in mock exasperation.

It was agreed between them all, as they got into a carriage heading to the Black Order, that they would have to do this again some time.

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticism accepted, flames will be used to burn Rouvelier at the stake.


End file.
